Butterflies
by dumplingsauce
Summary: "Oh my god, are you crying? Are you hurt? Because I can - mmph!":: Gabriel/OC


**(a/n):** Oh my gosh, I wrote this in FEBRUARY. Posted it now. First story, review? I'll love you 5ever.

**title:** Butterflies

**fandom:** Children of the Red King / Charlie Bone

**pairing:** Gabriel Silk x OC

**summary:** "Oh my god, are you _crying_? Are you hurt? Because I can - mmph!"

**disclaimer:** I don't own Charlie Bone. I wish I did. The only person I own is Rica.

* * *

Gabriel Silk thought of this day as one of the best days of his life.

Well, it was supposed to be the worst day of his life, but it had turned out to be a day he would remember for as long as he lived. That, or until he became so old that he couldn't remember his own name.

It started in the Kings Room, after he had eaten dinner. He could just barely control the butterflies in his stomach.

This was it.

Today, he would ask Emma Tolly, his crush since he was eleven, to be his girlfriend.

He didn't know _why_ he liked Emma so much, maybe it was the way how her hair bounced as she walked, or maybe it was the dimples in her cheeks that made her so cute.

He sat, waiting for her in the Kings Room. No one was there yet.

He gazed up at the portrait of the Red King. Was it just him, or did the kings eyes twinkle more brightly today, than they usually did? This was _his_ day, he knew it.

The door creaked open.

_Emma?_

His heart fluttered. A girl walked in.

No, not Emma. The girl had hair much darker than Emma's. Brown, with tan skin, and full lips.

"Oh," Gabriel sighed.

"Why the face, Gabe?" the girl laughed. "Were you expecting someone else?" She sat down in the seat across from him.

"It's nothing, Rica." Gabe said. "Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing! Your face looked pretty bummed when I came in." She pouted.

Darn, she wasn't going to let him rest until he told her what was up.

"No, I...I was just wondering where everyone else was,"

Lie.

He didn't usually lie, but then again, he didn't usually tell anyone his feelings either.

"Uh-huh," Rica said.

"Well, if that's it, then they should be coming soon, because the art people had t-"

The door flew open, and a breeze sent Gabe's papers flying.

In walked Tancred, followed by Lysander and Emma.

He immediately felt himself blushing as she sat down beside him.

"Hey, Gabe!" She smiled at him, showing her dimples that made him go _crazy._

He smiled back.

_How was he going to ask her now? Maybe after everyone else left, he could leave her a note or mayb-_

"Jeez, you guys are pretty late, how long was that lesson?" Rica's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah... Sorry about that." said Lysander. "We had to finish painting our sculptures, and I accidently spilled some of the paint on the floor, so Em and Tancred were helping me clean it up."

"Also," started Tancred, "Charlie and Billy weren't there 'cause, they got into some deep doo-doo with Manfred, so they have to go to Dr. Bloor's office." He frowned.

"But it's nothing! They'll be fine." Emma flashed him a smile.

And with that, they all started their homework.

* * *

It was a little after eight o'clock, and they all started to collect their pens, notebooks, and binders.

Gabriel and Emma were the last to leave.

This was it, He was going to ask her, and then she would be all his, and then...

"Emma!" Tancred came trotting back into the room. "What's taking you so long? Come on!" He took her hand in his, and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go, better hurry up, Gabe!"

Gabriel watched them go.

Watched her go.

He leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hands, it was as if the butterflies in his stomach were sick.

* * *

"...Gabe?" Rica was in the room. He realized that she had been standing out in the hallway the whole time, and had just watched everything that had happened.

He lifted his hands from his face.

Rica's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, are you _crying?_ Are you hurt? Because I can - mmph!"

She pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"I'm not crying." Gabe said.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

He hid his face underneath his shaggy hair.

He wanted to be alone. He wanted to go home and cuddle his gerbils, and just be _alone._

"Gabe?" He looked up at her.

"Are you crying because Tancred kissed Emma?" she asked.

He didn't say anything.

"I'll kiss you, Gabe."

"What?" Who did this girl think she was?

"I said I'll kiss you."

"No, no thank you. I don't need you to-"

But he never got to finish what he had to say, because he felt warm lips on his.

And for a minute, just for a minute, all that mattered were Rica's lips on his. Because it was warm and soft and tasted like bubblegum and maybe, just maybe, he _liked_ it.

And as soon as it started, it was over, and Rica hopped off with a little wave and a, "Goodnight, Gabe!"

And what he first thought was the worst day of his life, turned out to be one of the best.

_**/fin**_

* * *

LOL SUCKY ENDING IS SUCKY. Review me, maybe? Thank you 'TheLostPrincessOfTheEast', aka Sara for being my beta. Love you lots.

Xxx, Kleo


End file.
